


Just one look and I was saved.

by PinkRambo



Series: Stuckony Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I don't know how shit works, I'm making this up as I go, Inspired by Art, M/M, Soulmate Healing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, funky soulmate biology, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: No one told him when he met his soulmate he might be trying to kill him...---Stuckony Bingo fill - SurpriseInspired by Art (See fic for link)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Stuckony Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035894
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Just one look and I was saved.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone that speaks/writes Russian, I'm so sorry I was using Google translate. I'd be more then happy to update the fic with proper wording. See the end of the art for the link to the art that inspired this. 
> 
> Props to Moody from the STUCKONY server for helping me kick start this fill. 
> 
> BINGO FILL - G5 - Surprise

Tony followed Sharon Carter down to another level, Natasha on pace with them, already angry that this had happened. They were supposed to contain all of this, keep things from escalating. But that’s exactly what was happening. “I’m going to engage him first, I’ve got enough in this watch to disorient and stun him for a moment. Might get him disarmed. You two move in to take him down afterwards. Please make sure he doesn’t kill me. I don’t think Rogers would like it very much if his friend publicly murdered someone else.” 

His brow furrowed for a moment, feeling his left shoulder pulse dully, which it had for the last few years. For as long as he had been alive, he had had a star shaped mark on his upper left arm. Every person had a soulmate, it was always a question of when and where you’d find them. You had to get close to them for it to trigger properly, and right now, the thought of it was far from his mind. He was getting old, and eventually it just wasn’t going to matter. 

Tony shifted closer to the area where Bucky was fighting off UN guards, in a bid for escape. He snuck around a pillar, hearing Natasha tell him they were in position. He glanced around the pillar, seeing Bucky beating one of the guards with a baton while disarming and holding the gun in his hand. Tony double tapped his watch and pulled it over his hand so the repulsor was over his hand. Sliding away from the pillar, his eyes immediately found Bucky who was about to shoot one of the guards, Tony’s left arm radiating heat, which he was blithely ignoring. 

Bringing his hand up, he activated the sound and watched as Bucky flinched, and turned his wrathful gaze onto Tony. He started to move forward and with a subtle shift of Tony’s fingers, a bright flare of light flashed before Bucky’ eyes, causing him to recoil and crouch down to create a smaller target. The brief hand to hand only went in Tony’s favour so long before the gun was pointed at him. One hand covered the slide while the hand with what little gauntlet he had covered the muzzle. Bucky pulled the trigger, and their eyes met for just a moment. That moment stretched out, the entire world fading away except for the two of them. 

Tony’s left arm was on fire, and he could see Bucky’ eyes flicker down to his chest as if there was something burning there.  _ “Tony Stark… Level 8…”  _ That was toneless, methodical until Bucky shook his head, blinking rapidly.  _ “T-Tony… I didn’t do this. I swear I didn’t. Please, you have to believe me...Whatever is happening…. We have bigger problems than me getting arrested.” _ Bucky’ thoughts flooded his mind and Tony nodded.  _ “I’m not under their control… wherever you did, it’s gone for now.” _

Tony swallowed.  _ “I’m going to need to make this look a little convincing that I managed to calibrate you. And we can fucking discuss all this shit real soon. Means I’m going to hurt you, or at least as much as I can.” _

_ “Do it.” _

Bucky’ eyes shifted to the side, looking at the threats that were incoming. He knew this place wasn’t safe, and this wasn’t the place to have any sort of conversation. Tony yanked on the gun, removing the slide from the gun, both of them giving a slight shocked look to the action, and Tony smirked at Bucky before he backhanded him across the face for good measure. Bucky moved with the action and shoved Tony back, before he was deflecting Sharon’s attacks, only to have Natasha in the fray as well. Tony scrambled back to his feet, before he was sliding himself between Bucky and T’Challa who had also shown up. Everything once again stood still, as they panted and stared at each other. 

He stared at Natasha before he reached over to rub his left arm. “Look, I know tensions are running high right now, but I need you to trust me that he’s not a threat. Not at anymore.” Natasha’s eyes darted to Tony’s arm, before moved to Bucky’ chest. 

“Твоя грудь горит?” Natasha asked. (Your chest, does it burn?)

“Да.” Bucky replied. (Yes.)

“I don’t know how I didn’t put it together sooner… But Secretary Ross isn’t going to be happy about this.” Natasha said softly. 

“When is he ever happy?”

“What is going on here Stark?” T’Challa asked. Bucky stepped up behind Tony gently putting his flesh hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you familiar with the concept of Soulmates your majesty?” Bucky asked. T’Challa nodded. “Back in my day it was believed that when you found your Soulmate they could cure even the most dire of illnesses. It was our explanation for why people would suddenly get better after having dire illnesses. But we were just starting to explore the medical benefits of a soulmate when the Second World War happened, so I’m not sure what the current literature says on the matter.” 

Tony’s right hand moved up to cover Bucky’ and he shrugged. “We don’t have time to get into it right now. We have to-” 

Steve and Sam ran over to join them as UN security surrounded them. “I lost whoever that was.” Sam huffed in irritation. Steve was relieved to see Bucky unharmed but moved himself back to back with the man when they were surrounded by UN security. 

Secretary Ross approached them, with Agent Ross trailing behind. “So you managed to apprehend Barnes. Good.” 

“You’re not taking him.” Steve and Tony spoke at the same time. 

Ross’ eyes narrowed at them. “He killed people. He has to be processed and sent to the raft so that he can’t hurt anyone else again. Barnes is a criminal.” 

“For what he did under Hydra? For what he’s supposedly done now? You’re kidding me right Mr. Secretary? Because that sounds like absolute bullshit to me.” Every head turned in Sam’s direction as he spoke up and strode forward to stand in front of Steve. “You’re telling me that a man held prisoner, tortured and forced to do HYDRA’s bidding has to be punished? When, let’s be real here, if he really wanted to, he could kill every single person in this room without a moment’s hesitation except for Steve?” 

Ross, surrounded by others, and put on the spot by Sam’s words had no recourse but to agree with Sam that no, he wasn’t just going to arrest a man who as far as the records were concerned was still part of the US Military. But he couldn’t resist one last parting shot at Sam. “How are you okay with your soulmate running after someone that isn’t you?” Ross didn’t bother waiting for the answer as Sam stood tall and strong, every inch Captain America just like Steve was. Ross turned on his heel and strode away, the UN security following a little confused as to what was going on. Agent Ross, mostly silent until now, stepped up next to Sharon, quietly conversing with her to get a status update of what exactly happened. 

Finally the eatery was empty except for their small group and Sam moved to sit down, rubbing his throat and jaw. Steve was down on one knee next to him, hand on his thigh, looking up at him with careful eyes as they communicated as only soulmates could. 

Tony turned to Bucky who was watching the pair warily before turning his attention to his own soulmate. “I’ve got a lot to tell you, but let me catch you up on the basics of Soulmate bonding Barnes.”

“Bucky. Please.” Bucky’s voice was a little gravelly but to Tony it might as well have been Black Sabbath. 

“Bucky.” Tony smiled up at him, took a step and staggered from the drop in adrenaline in his system. Bucky caught a hold of him, and eased him down onto a chair before hooking another with his foot and pulled it towards him. “It’s not that your soulmate will heal you so much as you balance each other out. One soulmate in poor health will reach a moderate baseline while the other’s normally perfect health would drop to match their soulmate’s. Recent discoveries show that this goes for mental capacities as well. So your Hydra conditioning should be mostly clear, but we’ll figure that out for sure later. You’re still going to suffer PTSD because I’ve got it, but between the two of us we should be able to handle it.” Tony leaned forward, rubbing at his left shoulder. He shrugged out of his suit jacket and opened the vest and dress shirt to look at the bruising that was starting to form. 

“I’m sorry Tony… I didn’t want to hurt you but I saw the blond coming and I didn’t want you in the way…” Bucky said softly, hand hesitant to reach out.

“It’s okay Bucky. Honest. It’s all part of the hazards of being Iron Man.” Tony shrugged before he pulled the sleeve further down to inspect the star that was now coloured against his skin: Red with silver geometric lines through it. Bucky leaned in to get a closer look before he reached between his own shoulder blades and hauled the two shirts he had on off of his body, looking down at his chest, with the circle that had been on his chest with his most recent removals from Cryofreeze now coloured a bright fluorescent blue and silver, matching the first Arc Reactor Tony had made. Bucky glanced up at Tony who was staring at it and smirked just a little bit. 

_ “You can touch it.” _

Tony laughed softly.  _ “I don’t know if I’d be able to stop if I did. And we have to catch that therapist.” _

“Tony, is there somewhere more comfortable we can formulate a plan? I don’t trust the UN to send us where we need to be right now.” Steve spoke up, standing next to Sam, the pair holding hands with Steve’s thumb gently brushing over the other man’s knuckles. Tony looked up at Steve and nodded before he was buttoning his shirt back up, and shrugging back into his jacket.

“I’ve got a jet here. Come on, once we’re in the air, we’ll be safe to do what we need to.” 

* * *

This wasn’t ideal for the first twenty four hours of finding your soulmate. You were supposed to go for dinner, spend the time getting to know each other, not chasing after an evil mastermind who had planned to ruin your found family from the inside. Seated near the pilot’s chair, Tony had his legs crossed, leaned against one side of the seat while he listened to what Bucky was telling everyone. Telling them that he wasn’t the only Winter Soldier, and Tony got the feeling he wasn’t being completely honest with all of them. With the rest moving to other sections of the plane, rest being the plan while they flew to Siberia, Tony stared at Bucky. This wasn’t how you were supposed to spend the first twenty four hours with your soulmate at all.

But then again, when had Tony Stark ever done things the traditional way?

“Can you come help keep me awake Bucky?” Tony called out as Bucky was moving to find somewhere to crash. The man froze, feeling that Tony knew he was hiding something and swallowed hard. 

“S-sure Tony.” He turned to join Tony in the cockpit, the pair sitting facing each other. 

“So what didn’t you tell everyone else?” Tony asked, arms crossed over his chest. 

Bucky looked torn, like he didn’t want to tell him. It had to be bad if that was the case, and Tony was no longer sure he wanted to know. 

“I never mentioned who had the serum just that I killed them and took it under orders.” Bucky swallowed hard, and licked his lips, leaning forward on his knees, resting his head in his hands. Whatever he was about to tell Tony was going to be shattering, he could feel it. “Tony… Your parents… they were the ones that had the Serum… I was the one who…” He cleared his throat, feeling the sharp stab of agony from their bond as Tony realized what he was saying. Tears gathered hot and heavy in his eyes, and he refused to look at the other man, letting his long hair act like a curtain. 

“You… My soulmate… you killed…” Tony stuttered out, arms falling to his lap as he stared at his soulmate, feeling his heart breaking unsure exactly who was feeling more pain right now. “Did… did they…”  _ Suffer?  _ Tony finished the question through their connection because his voice just wouldn’t work.

_ Your father did… I… I didn’t know your mother personally. I made sure it was as quick as I could. Tony I’m so sorry. _ Bucky pleaded, not moving from his position. Tony wanted to reach out, to hold him, but another part of him didn’t want to touch Bucky at all. 

No, this was not how Soulmates were supposed to spend their first twenty four hours together. But most soulmates weren’t Avengers. 

* * *

When they landed in Siberia, Tony was still trying to process what he had been told, and wouldn’t touch Bucky at all. Everyone suited up, and headed into the compound, where Zemo had already beaten them. However, despite being ready for more Winter Soldiers, there was no opposition. Instead what they found were five dead super soldiers, killed in their cryotubes. Natasha stepped up to one, hand on the glass as Zemo started to speak from behind his little safe house. To the side was a recording set up to show them what had happened. 

“After all, an empire that crumbles from within… That is truly dead.” 

Tony took one look at the screen and knew. He knew what Zemo was trying to do. And with startling clarity, he realized that he understood what Sam had meant when he had stood up to Ross. Stepping out of his armor, he strode over to Bucky, and slid their hands together. “I already know what that video will show us!” He called out to Zemo who looked surprised to see Tony out of his armor and in front of Bucky. “I know what he did, and I also know that it wasn’t in his power to stop it.” He paused, turning his full attention to Bucky, who looked just a little bit confused as he met Tony’s eyes. “And I have forgiven him. Like Wilson said, you can’t blame someone who had no control over their own actions.”

Bucky smiled at Tony, put his gun on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Tony’s smaller frame, holding him close, letting the man burrow in closer to help keep him warm. “Get back in your suit before you freeze doll.” He whispered. 

“In a minute. This feels too good to let go right now.” Tony replied, rubbing his cheek against Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Sam, we need to get a hold of Zemo. The other Soldiers aren’t a threat, and we can’t let him escape to try again!” Steve called out as the rest took off, leaving Bucky and Tony alone where they were. 

“Do you really forgive me Tony?” Bucky whispered, feeling how Tony was starting to shudder in his arms.

“Yes of course. You’re my soulmate. And I meant it, Sam’s right. It wasn’t you.” 

“Maybe not, but I did it.” 

“And that’s what therapy is for. Come on, I want to go home, do this whole soulmate thing properly. How did you guys do it in the forties anyway?” Tony asked as he slipped from Bucky’s arms and got back in his suit, feeling his shakes subside as his suit regulated his temperature again. 

Bucky grinned a little nostalgically at Tony. “It might take me a couple hours to tell you.” 

“We’ve got the plane ride back. I’m looking forward to it.” 

* * *

[Art Inspiration](https://twitter.com/KotaRiverRoad/status/1348976366801195013)


End file.
